Libby Walters Extra: Days in Paris
by Who were the Precursors
Summary: Marinette discovers she isn't the only Ladybug around. The game hasn't changed for her or Chat Noir, so Hawkmoth has decided to alter the rules in unexpected ways. Companion story/spinoff-of-sorts to the other one I'm writing. Rated Teen for fantasy violence, language and possible Female OCxMarinette and RosexJuleka pairings.
1. Day Out in Paris

Libby Walters Extra: Days in Paris

Hey guys, just decided to put together this little side story, which is a crossover between Miraculous and my own story, The Adventures of Libby Walters. Hope you like it!

It was a bright Sunday morning in Paris. Marinette was sleeping in after a tough week, both in school and as Ladybug. Hawkmoth seemed especially ruthless of late. Tikki, who was lying on top of Marinette's covers, stirred and felt very uneasy.

"Oh no..."

She could sense a faint energy emanating from the opposite side of Marinette's room. Instead of waking the Ladybug Miraculous holder, she took matters into her own hands and flew over towards the apparent disturbance.

"What have we he-"

Without a single warning, a fairly large blue portal opened up, throwing Tikki backwards and waking Marinette.

" **What is that?!** " She exclaimed, hiding behind her covers. The portal twisted and deformed, and spat out a person. She was a teenage girl, with a messy brown ponytail. But Marinette didn't exactly notice that first; rather, this mysterious stranger was wearing the Ladybug outfit!

The girl got her bearings, stood up and brushed herself off. The portal warped out of existence

"Oh, uh, hi!" She said. "So sorry to intrude. I didn't know where that thing would lead to."

"W-who are you?" Marinette asked nervously.

"Who me? They call me The Ladybug!"

"But you can't be Ladybug!" Marinette cried.

"Uhh, why's that?" The girl asked.

"Because I'm-"

"No Marinette!" Tikki said, flying up into midair. "Your identity must remain a...wait a moment..."

"What's wrong Libby?" Another voice asked.

"I'm rather confused right now."

"You aren't the only one." Marinette said.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking." Libby reassured her.

"Marinette, I can sense mystical energy within her." Tikki said.

"I prefer to call it 'Mystical Voodoo Magic', but thanks, little bug thing."

"Don't you see? She _is_ Ladybug! From another dimension it seems."

"Libby, she's Ladybug too." The voice explained.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Marinette jumped out of her bed and faced Libby up close.

"Well I guess since I know her identity, it's only fair if..." Libby trailed off. "Ash, release!"

Libby's Ladybug suit disappeared in a bright flash, scaring Marinette further.

"Libby Walters, nice to meet you!"

"Uh, M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The two girls shook hands.

"So where are we today?" Libby asked.

"Look out the window and to the left." Marinette answered. Libby peeked out the window.

"Ah, Oui Oui, we're in Paris!"

Marinette crossed her arms.

"...Sorry. Guess I'm stuck here then."

"Marinette, are you awake?" Her mom, Sabine, called.

"Uh, y-yeah mom!" Marinette called back. "No need to come wake me!"

Sabine didn't respond, and neither did she enter her daughter's room.

"I'm pretty far from home, and I got here in a flash." Libby observed. "Oh God, Irka and mom and dad and the twins...they're probably all worried sick about me!"

"Where are you from?" Marinette asked.

"Swift Current, Canada. I assume you have at least a general idea of where that is."

"Mid-to-Western Canada?"

"Smart girl. That bodes well."

"Hmm?" Marinette tilted her head.

"I have low tolerance for stupid people, which you clearly aren't." Libby clapped her hands. "Any which way, I need a way out of here without your parents seeing me. I suppose I could fly out as Ladybug, but people might see me and think you're Ladybug."

"Well I am..."

"Right!" Libby exclaimed. "Ooh, wait a sec! Ash, hit me!"

Libby's Ladybug costume returned. She clutched onto her yo-yo and vanished.

"...I'm going back to sleep, Tikki." Marinette blinked, flopping down onto her bed. A few short minutes later, her dad Tom called.

"Marinette, someone's here to see you!"

"Alya? **Adrien?!** "

Like a flash Marinette threw on her favorite jacket and flung open her trapdoor.

"I'm so excited I could just..."

Marinette's excitement vanished faster than she could say 'Adrien', as she saw Libby, again back in her street clothes, waving to her.

"She says she's a friend from school." Sabine announced.

"Ah, yes." Marinette laughed nervously. "She's a, um, new foreign transfer student. This is Libby Walters, from Canada."

"You're a long way from home!" Tom said. "Well, since you're one of Marinette's friends, how about your have a croissant, on the house."

"Oh, thank you." Libby bowed slightly, and picked one off of the display counter. "Marinette, hows about you grab one too and we go upstairs to talk."

Libby winked at Marinette.

"Papa, is that okay?"

"Of course sweetheart!"

Marinette smiled, snagged a croissant, and followed Libby back upstairs.

"This is so weird, I mean you're Ladybug, and I'm Ladybug, and maybe I should tell my friends about this, but I dunno cause they might tell my parents, maybe I'll tell Alya, I mean she's trustworthy, and I could tell _Adrien_ , but what would he think of me?"

Marinette flopped down over her bed and began sobbing.

"Uhhh, you okay there?" Libby asked, putting a hand on Marinette's back.

"I don't know." Marinette sighed.

"Did you say you should tell your friends? You mean they don't know already?"

"That's right, why?"

"Dude, like, all my friends know I'm Ladybug! My BFF Irka was there when I first changed. Man, I'll never forget that night..."

"Oh, that isn't fair!"

"Whatever you say hun." Libby rolled her eyes. Marinette's phone rang.

"Oh, it's Alya!" She exclaimed. Libby looked amused as Marinette did an apparent juggling act with her phone before answering it. "Hello? Hi Alya! What, no, I'm at home, why? Hanging out with anybody? N-no."

" _This girl is so weird._ " Libby thought to herself. " _Then again, I have a few nutty friends back home."_

"You saw Adrien in the park? Ohh, I'm on my way now!"

Marinette threw on her shoes, stampeded over to the door, and was out in a second. Libby blinked, shrugged, and followed after her.

"Mm, well, I know one thing I like about these people already." She said, chomping down on her croissant. She popped her head back in the door.

"Uhhh, Marinette said she's going to the park?"

"Oh, that must mean Place des Vosges." Sabine said. "It's just across the street dear."

Libby gave the peace sign and shut the door. In a moment she was in the park.

"Hey, Marinette?" Libby tried, and failed, to get her attention. She followed Marinette's gaze, and saw Adrien reading a magazine on one of the benches.

"Earth to Marinette. Marinette, there was just a tremendous car accident. Marinette, your house is going up in flames. _Marinette_ , a huge meteor is about to wipe out all of France!"

The pig-tailed girl didn't move an inch, and had the biggest smile imaginable.

"Welp, I know who she has wet dreams about..."

Marinette apparently heard that less impactful statement.

"What, no!" She began scrambling. "My thoughts about Adrien are pure! I mean, who said I was thinking about Adrien at all? You brought him up, not me!"

Marinette looked halfway between angry and sad.

"Girl, chill." Libby put her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Don't be so wound up."

"But I really l-lo-"

Marinette's stuttering session was interrupted by Alya.

"Yo, Marinette, who's this?" The bespectacled girl asked.

"Huh? Oh, this is Libby, um, what was your last name again?"

"Walters." Libby said. "Our little lovebird here has her eyes on some hombre over there."

"So you know Marinette's plight, huh?"

"I'm learning."

"Alya, there's something I need to tell you now!" Marinette started hopping nervously.

"Wow, that's a beautiful hairclip." Alya completely ignored Marinette and admired Libby's jewelry. "A Ladybug, huh? Hmmm."

"I'm not Ladybug, if that's what you're insinuating."

"Oh no? That sounds like denial to me!"

"Pfft, you can believe whatever you want, weird ass." Libby turned away.

"What'd you call me, honey?" Alya lowered her glasses.

"Girls, please calm down. Alya, listen..."

"Marinette, are you sure...?"

"Alya, I'm...I'm Ladybug." Marinette said, and looked relieved.

"You are?"

"Yes..."

Alya suddenly burst out laughing.

"That didn't sound like a joke to me..." Libby blinked.

"If you're _really_ Ladybug," Alya began. "Then that must mean I'm Hawkmoth!"

"Who?"

"My arch nemesis, whom I fight on almost a daily basis!" Marinette gritted her teeth.

"I'm so sorry girl, but you're a legendary klutz, and Ladybug is agile and nimble. I just don't buy it."

"I don't suppose you'd like some proof?"

"Why yes, that's the only payment I'd take!" Alya exclaimed.

"Come on then." Marinette motioned for them to follow her back to her home.

"Papa, mom, we're gonna be upstairs having a private discussion, so please don't bother us if you could, okay?"

"Sure honey." Tom replied. The three girls marched up the stairs.

"Sounds like they're discussing boys!" Sabine said joyfully. Upstairs, Marinette was sweating up a storm.

"I'm ready!" Alya had her phone primed.

"Alya, you can't post this to your blog." Marinette warned. "There's a special reason I'm doing this."

Marinette gave Libby an unsure look, but Libby nodded.

"You first." The Canadian girl said.

"What do you mean, 'her first'?"

"I knew this day would come eventually..."

...

" **Tikki, Spots On!** "

Tikki flew out of Marinette's jacket and into her earrings. She brushed her hand past them, and threw her arm straight out. Alya was so shocked that she dropped her phone. Marinette's Ladybug suit materialized from top to bottom. She twisted and danced, before finally striking a heroic pose.

"What...the hell?"

"You think that was good?" Libby asked. "Try this one out! Ash, now!"

In a burst of light, Libby also had on a Ladybug costume. Alya dropped to her knees.

"Holy sh-oh my God..."

The two Ladybugs helped Alya to her feet.

"Oh, by the way, I'm apparently from another dimension." Libby added.

"Now _that_ is the cherry on top!" Alya laughed, then stopped. "Wait, where's my phone?"

Alya glanced down to see her phone, cracked and sparking.

"Nooo, damn it, not my phone!"

"Sorry Alya." Marinette blushed.

"Lemme see it." Libby suggested. Alya reluctantly handed the phone over.

" _I sure hope it works this way..."_

Libby clasped her hands around the phone. A small sphere surrounded it, and the phone was repaired.

"Oh yeah, I guess my suit's regenerative abilities work on technology too."

"My suit doesn't do that..." Marinette pouted.

"Well you do have the yo-yo at least." Libby tried cheering her up. "Hmm, but no Wingpack."

"Wing what?"

"This backpack sprouts wings when I tug the drawstring."

"Anything else cool?"

"Well, I can fire darts out of wrist ports."

Marinette sulked.

"Let me guess." She said. "You've got some super awesome method for catching Akumas?"

"Catching what now?" Libby asked.

"Nevermind, maybe later. You at least have Lucky Charm, right?"

"Not that I'm...aware of?"

"A Kwami?"

"I have a guide, if that's what you mean. She lives in my hairclip."

"Close enough." Marinette said.

"Slow down ladies, I need to take this all in." Alya drew a breath. "Libby, do you have other heroes that help you out?"

"Oh yeah." Libby answered. "There's Velocity, and Tiger Lily, and Skylark, and Pheonix, and..."

"I get it. My only ally is Chat Noir. Next time I'm needed, you'll meet him."

Marinette's special Ladybug phone rang.

"Speak of the devil..."

"Hello, M'Ladybug." He bowed.

"Hiya Handsome!" Libby smirked.

" _Two_ Ladybugs? It must be Christmas. Either that or Timebreaker is back..."

"I can't really explain right now Chat. What's the sitch?"

"Somebody I don't recognize is terrorizing people near the Eiffel Tower." Chat explained. "Looks like an Akuma."

"Ooh, time to go sightseeing!" Libby rubbed her hands together.

"Shall we?" Marinette grinned.

"Oh, I'd kill to see you both in action!" Alya said.

"Marinette, is there a way out other than the window?"

"Only my preferred exit."

Marinette darted up the ladder, followed by Libby and finally Alya.

"Makes sense." Alya shrugged.

"Hang in tight." Libby said. Alya hesitantly latched onto Libby.

"I love this part...Wingpack!"

Libby yanked the string, and her wings opened out in a flourish. She vaulted off the ground, and Marinette whipped her yo-yo onto a nearby building. She ran up the side of it and onto the roof.

"So, you're more agile than I am, it seems." Libby noted.

"I'm used to it." Marinette panted as she charged across the rooftops. They reached the Eiffel Tower in short order.

"Am I seeing double?" Chat laughed. "Two pretty faces are better than one."

Libby arched an eyebrow, walked up to Chat and grabbed his chin.

"I'm here to work, and don't feel like flirting right now, so _can it_ , Catnip!"

Chat's jaw dropped, and Marinette shrugged at him. The girls noticed a woman wearing a pointed helmet, partial face shield, long black suit and large boots. (Me winging it with her design, sorry.)

She appeared to be firing lasers out of her eyes.

"What's up, Ladybloggers?" Alya began filming. "This is your girl Alya, at the Eiffel Tower. Don't adjust your computer screens, because we have two Ladybugs today!"

"I'll go first." Libby said, charging the woman, yo-yo whipping in her hands. She flung it around the woman.

"Ladybug! Er, _other_ Ladybug, go!"

Marinette leapt into the air, but was blasted down by a laser. She loosened Libby's yo-yo and broke free.

"Ah haha, the three of you are no match for Lazzerka!"

"Chat Noir, try something!" Marinette yelled.

"If I knew where the Akuma was, I'd go for it!" He responded.

"This new Ladybug seems to be holding her own so far."

"Launch!" Libby yelled, firing darts at Lazzerka. One struck her face shield and seemed to stun her.

"Lucky Charm!" Marinette yelled. An eyeless mask landed in her hand.

"What the...?"

A laser fired past her. She glanced around, and caught sight of Libby's yo-yo, Chat's steel rod, a lamppost and finally her mask.

"Got it!"

Chat jump kicked Lazzerka, with little effect. He extended his rod (laughs), and hit her in the head.

"Ahh! Grrrr!"

Lazzerka started rapid firing. Chat dodged it and swung at her a couple times.

"Chat, try to restrain her with your staff!"

Chat uppercutted her with his staff, knocking her off balance

"Ladybug!" Marinette yelled. "Go for her arms!"

Libby saluted. She fired more darts to distract Lazzerka from trying to escape, snuck behind her, tied her arms with the yo-yo, and wrapped it around a lamppost.

"Argh!" Lazzerka grunted. She blasted more lasers wildly.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Marinette said, covering the rest of her face with the mask. "Now, is the helmet where your Akuma is hiding away?"

Marinette removed the helmet and tossed it to Chat.

"If you would be so kind..."

"It would be an honor, M'Lady numero uno. Cataclysm!"

Chat used his special ability and struck the helmet, which burst and released the Akuma.

"Check this out." Marinette smiled. "Alright little Akuma, your evil ways are about to change!"

Marinette wound up and pitched the yo-yo, which caught the Akuma and closed around it.

"I gotcha!"

Marinette pressed her yo-yo, and it released the now cleansed Akuma.

"Bye bye, little butterfly."

Marinette paused.

"Did she do any serious damage?"

Marinette noticed numerous char marks around the square, and some mildly damaged cars.

"Guess so. Miraculous Ladybug!"

Marinette tossed the mask skyward, and a swarm of ladybugs repaired the damaged area.

"Kick ass!" Alya exclaimed. "Paris is once again safe, thanks to Ladybug, _new_ Ladybug, and Chat Noir!"

"Dude!" Libby exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

"Pound it!" Marinette and Chat fistbumped.

"Do you want a bump too?" Chat offered.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Ladybug classic, your Miraculous!"

"Ah thanks! Other Ladybug, meet me back _you know where_ when you're able."

"Gotcha!"

"Bug out!" Marinette saluted, and flew off.

"Well now I have two girls to keep me company." Chat said dreamily.

"Yeah still not in a flirting mood, Pussycat." Libby groaned. Chat vaulted away, leaving Libby alone with Alya.

"New Ladybug, you got a minute?" She asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Uh, well, far away from here."

"Are you from Switzerland?"

"Let's go with that." Libby laughed.

"Will you be protecting Paris like those two?" Alya inquired.

"Protecting people is what I do best!"

"Alright, one last question...could I get a selfie?"

Libby slapped her knee and chuckled. Alya pulled a selfie stick out of her purse, attached her phone to it, and took the shot. Libby gave a thumb up.

"Thanks Libby." She said, putting her phone away. "For trusting me enough."

"No problem hun." Libby smiled, and hugged Alya.

"Are you really Swiss?"

"I'm Canadian. I'll uh, explain how I got here another day. Marinette and I expect you to keep quiet about this."

"You have my word. Now I just need to unmask Chat Noir now!"

"Good luck. Later gator!"

"Do you know who he is?" Alya asked as Libby opened her Wingpack.

"Sorry, I don't." She replied, and launched into the late morning sky. She sailed high over Paris, getting a bird's eye, or perhaps Bug's eye view of everything.

"This is so unreal, huh Ash?"

"Very much so." Libby's guide answered.

"I'll just stay here for a couple days, then find a way back. It shouldn't be hard, right...?"

Back at Marinette's, the two had an entire day to kill before the school week began again.

"Soo, your 'guide' is a full-sized humanoid?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah." Libby replied. "You wanna see Ash?"

"Tomorrow maybe."

"Yours is just a cute little Ladybug."

Libby scratched Tikki's head.

"Ooh, that's the spot!" The Kwami exclaimed happily.

"Anything in particular you wanna do?" Marinette asked.

"Do you, uh, have video games?" Libby scratched her head. Marinette's smile grew immensely.

"Wait one second."

Next thing Libby knew, she was in the midst of an intense session of Ultimate Mecha Strike 3.

"I can't even keep up with this." She said. "You're thrashing me here. But it's sooo addicting!"

5 hours, and a couple of breaks later...

"Oh, I have homework to finish!" Marinette exclaimed. She pulled out her geography homework and grabbed a pencil.

"If you need any help, lemme know." Libby offered.

"Thanks."

"By the way, nice pics of Adrien. Quite the collection."

Marinette blushed heavily.

"I won't bug you _too much_ about it."

"It's just a little crush..." Marinette trailed off.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." Libby rolled her eyes. Later that night...

"Well Mari, I'm off to bed." Libby yawned. "Thanks for letting me sleep here tonight."

"Where will you go?" Marinette asked.

"Dunno yet. Just need to bide my time here for now. Any which way, love you Marinette, sleep tight."

"L-love you too."

Libby winked at Marinette, and rolled over in her sleeping bag. Marinette climbed up to her bed, and Tikki joined her.

"I feel a little better about my responsibilities, now with this extra help."

"Yes, but once Hawkmoth finds out, he'll come after us even harder." Tikki said.

"The longer that takes, the better." Marinette nodded, and lowered her head. "Sweet dreams Tikki."

Marinette shut off her lamp. She wondered about how this would change things. She was glad to have two people, namely her best friend, to confide it, but was also worried for Libby, and how she would get back to her own dimension. For now, the two Ladybugs fell into a deep, restful sleep...

Until next time, Bug Out!


	2. Beginning, in Earnest

We jump ahead to Monday. Marinette was having some difficulty making excuses for Libby's constant presence at her house. It would likely be getting worse, as Libby had literally nowhere else to stay. She also had to loan Libby her clothes, which didn't fit perfectly.

"Well Marinette, I'm not sure how to thank you properly." She said. "I'm technically trespassing."

"No, silly, you're just a...houseguest, here for a long stay." Marinette smiled. Tikki came flying out from somewhere unseen.

"I love having the freedom to do this when people are around." She hummed.

"Not _all_ people, Tikki."

The Kwami flew up to Libby, and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Marinette, I've created a monster." Libby said. She rubbed Tikki's head gently.

"How come _you_ never give me head scratches, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Tikki crossed her arms playfully.

"Haha, I like this girl. She's a wise ass like me."

"Not usually..." Marinette eyed Tikki. Libby combed her hair, hooked her hairclip in, and adjusted her borrowed jacket. Tikki hid away in Marinette's bag. Marinette opened the door for Libby, who descended to find Marinette's parents.

"Good morning!" Tom said cheerfully.

"Morning, ah, I forget your name." Libby rubbed her eyes.

"No need for formalities. Just call me Tom and my wife Sabine."

"Sorry if this sounds weird, Tom, but you look remarkably similar to my dad, Jack."

"Hmm. Anyway, breakfast, girls?"

"I'm actually not that hungry, papa." Marinette said.

"But Marinette, you're a growing girl!" Sabine said.

"Fine, I'll just take a grapefruit on the go."

"Can we split it?" Libby asked. "I'm not exactly hankering for much either."

"Deal. Bye mom, papa." Marinette waved. Tom handed her the grapefruit, and they left.

"I'm incredibly nervous." Libby said. "A new school, with nobody I know outside of you and Alya."

"I've been there. The hardest part may be working things out with Mr. Damocles."

Marinette and Libby mostly finished their grapefruit on the way. Before checking in with the principal, Marinette poked her head into Ms. Bustier's classroom.

"Marinette, you're early." She said with a hint of surprise.

"Actually I came in to tell you, I need to drop by the principal's office first, to discuss something."

"Okay, but hurry back. Class starts in less than ten!"

Marinette exited and led Libby to Mr. Damocles' office.

*Knock, knock*

"Yes, come in."

Marinette swung open the door, entered and took a seat. A very nervous Libby soon grabbed the other seat.

"Ah, Marinette, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Damocles asked.

"Well sir, this won't really be easy to explain, but here goes..."

Damocles looked on with great interest as Marinette took in a breath.

"I'm a new transfer from Canada." Libby suddenly spoke up. Marinette exhaled. "I'm sorry if you haven't received proper notification of any sort. It, er, wasn't planned out terribly well or far in advance."

"I see. So it would sound like you're looking to enroll here at Françoise Dupont."

"Yes sir, to continue my education. Again I apologize. This past week has been a roller coaster."

Libby rubbed her temples hard. Damocles put his hand on his head.

"Well, miss..."

"Libby Walters."

"Miss Walters, I would very much like to enroll you right now, but classes start shortly. I suppose you could simply attend Marinette's class with her for the time being, and I'll explain the situation to her teachers after the fact. We'll sort out this mess later."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it." Libby smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Damocles." Marinette said.

"My pleasure Marinette, Miss Walters." Damocles smiled. The two girls left and strode over to Miss Bustier's classroom.

"Ah, Marinette. Who's this?"

"Ma'am, this is Libby Walters. She's a, well, an unannounced transfer."

"Really now?" Miss Bustier crossed her arms.

"Mr. Damocles will fill you in later." Libby explained.

"Alright. Role call time!"

Marinette slid into her usual seat next to Alya.

"It's kind of a rule." Alya explained. "Two per row."

Libby sulked, and spotted an open seat next to Sabrina.

"Max?"

"Here."

"Nino?"

"Present."

"I wonder where Adrien is." Marinette thought out loud.

"Sabrina?"

"Here, Ma'am."

"Alix?"

"Present."

"Ivan appears absent."

"Hi, Sabrina." Libby said.

"Sorry, short-stuff, that's Chloè's seat." Sabrina said indignantly.

"Pretty sure I'm taller than you, four-eyes. Unless Chloè's a ghost, I don't think she's here."

The door bashed in behind them.

" _What_ are you doing in my seat?"

The voice made Libby's stomach turn.

"Hey, I'm _talking_ to you!"

"Really? Me? I thought you were talking to your shadow!"

"First day, and she's already dishing it back to Chloè!" Alya exclaimed.

"Move out of that seat this minute!" Chloè demanded.

"Oh, make me." Libby turned her head. Sabrina looked unsure what to say.

"How dare you talk to me that way? Don't you know who I am?"

"Do I care?"

"Don't make me call my daddy, the Mayor!"

Libby clenched her fists.

"Seriously? Over a seat at school?"

"Miss Bustier, make her get up!" Chloè whined. "She won't change seats for me! And doesn't care about who I even am!"

"What is a primped up, fake looking, childish stick figure with no manners, Alex?" Libby answered, finally standing up and giving Chloè the evil eye.

" **Oooooh!** " Most of the class collectively said.

"Why are you talking to me?" Alix asked confusedly.

"That's enough!" Miss Bustier exclaimed. "Sit down girls!"

"Shame. I was just getting warmed up."

Libby scowled at Chloè, who sat down in a huff. Libby high-fived Alya, and found an open seat next to Rose.

"Hi!" Rose exclaimed. "I'm Rose Lavillant."

"Libby Walters." Libby smiled. "You're like, super pretty. _Wow_."

"Oh thanks! You must be brave, standing up to Chloè like that."

"She rubbed me the wrong way right off the bat."

"Sabrina isn't so bad though."

"Mmm."

"My usual seat partner is sick, so I'm glad to have you!" Rose beamed.

"I like you already Rose." Libby admired. "You're very pleasant."

"Oh stop, you're making me blush!"

"Marinette?"

"Here!"

Adrien burst in.

"Sorry Miss, sorry. I overslept." Adrien admitted.

"Well, you beat the starting gun. Alya, I see you." Miss Bustier marked her paper. "Mylène, there you are. Rose?"

"Here, Miss Bustier!"

"I know Juleka is sick, Rose. Please send her my well wishes. Chloè, _everyone_ knows you're here."

"Who's the fresh catch?" Chloè asked the teacher.

"Libby Walters. Please at least try to make her feel welcome."

"Psh, as if." Sabrina laughed.

"Hi Adrien!" Marinette smiled nervously.

"Hey!" He waved, and Alya facepalmed.

"Alright, last two." Miss Bustier continued. "Nathaniel?"

"Here." Nathaniel didn't look up from drawing.

"And Kim?"

"Here, Miss B."

"I expect the headphones to be out. Alright class, be sure to hand in your homework assignments at the conclusion of class." She said. "Now then, who can..."

Libby began zoning out. If it were up to her, she'd be home and in bed, or perhaps at her own school.

"Hey, pay attention." Rose lightly shook her.

"Hmm?" Libby muttered. "Oh, thanks Rose."

Libby struggled to keep her attention for most of class. She doodled a little.

"Who's that?" Rose asked, glancing at the very well-drawn black haired girl.

"My best friend back home, Irka." Libby sighed.

"You've already made a friend here."

"Three, actually. Marinette and Alya are my buds."

"Ooh, we can hang out and do stuff, right?"

"Sure Rose. That's what friends do last time I checked."

" **Miss Walters?** "

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"Who wrote the poem Demain, dès l'aube?" Miss Bustier asked.

"I believe that was Victor Hugo, miss." Libby said.

"Very good, Libby. Glad to know you _are_ here today."

Libby smiled, and saw Alya giving her thumbs up. After class, Libby stretched and yawned.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Rose said. "Could I, um, can I hug you?"

"Please, I'd be insulted if you didn't." Libby grinned. Rose threw her arms around Libby excitedly.

"Oh yes, we are definitely going to get along."

Chloè traipsed up to Libby.

"This isn't over new girl." She spat. "One day, when you least expect it..."

"What, you'll shoot your venom at me?" Libby scoffed.

"I mean it, watch your back."

"Shut up Chloè..."

Chloè tried grabbing Libby, but was stopped and spun the other way.

"And please, do keep your talons off of me, you harpy."

Chloè let out a loud, frustrated groan and stomped off. Sabrina now took a crack at Libby.

"I suggest you stay on her good side." She said.

"That...wasn't mean at all. Weird."

"I'm serious. Chloè is ruthless. She can and will take you down many notches."

"I'm well prepared. Thank you Sabrina. I don't understand how you two ended up together."

"Don't expect kindness from me _all_ the time." Sabrina warned.

"Do you _want me_ to smack you?" Libby asked. "Cause I am this friggin' close..."

"Hmph!" Sabrina sauntered off.

"That was tremendously unpleasant..."

"You're a damn natural, girl!" Alya exclaimed.

"I have no patience for bitches, if that's what you mean." Libby said. "Anywho, you girls like smoothies?"

"Love 'em!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Rose, you wanna tag along?"

"Oh yes, one moment!" The blonde girl grabbed her purse.

"Ooh, can I invite Adrien?"

"Invite me to what?" Adrien appeared behind her. Marinette predictably tripped over something unseen.

"On your feet, tumbling dice." Alya said. "The girls are going to get our smoothie fix. You and Nino wanna follow our lead?"

"Chyeah!" Nino said. "Let's go, dudettes!...and Adrien."

Libby waited until Adrien was out of earshot, and said to Marinette "Criminy girl, you've got it **bad**."

"I know." Marinette said quietly.

"I've been trying to push her towards it forever." Alya groaned.

"We'll work on that." Libby winked. "C'mon Rose."

Rose instinctively wrapped her arm around Libby's. Nino and Alya led the sizable group out of the classroom. Marinette hung back with Rose and Libby, leaving Adrien alone in the middle.

(A-N: I noticed I skipped over the rest of the school day. That **was** intentional. I'm not the best at pacing TBH. We can just pretend the 5 other than Libby had no other classes.)

"You girls okay back there?" Adrien asked as they exited the school grounds.

"Yeah, not in a hurry." Libby answered.

"Marinette?"

"She's fine."

Adrien smiled and turned back around.

"Nice day today." Rose noted.

"... _A-Adrien smiled at me..._ "

"I find it very hard to believe this is a first time occurrence." Libby said.

"It's not." Alya raised her voice slightly. "Nino, what kind are you getting?"

"I'm a mango man, baby!" He replied.

"Rose?"

"Sweet strawberry!"

"Marinette?"

"..."

"Marinette, this is the second time you've gone AWOL on me already." Libby pushed her.

"Uh, I'm, I'm getting Adri-yeah, apricot!" She blurted out.

"Yeeeeah. I'll see when I get there."

Adrien dropped back towards the three girls.

"Don't think I caught your name."

"Libby Walters. Hello Adrien."

Libby spied a picture of Adrien on an ad for Eau De Parfum by Gabriel. She looked back at him in shock.

"Eh heh, yeah." Adrien laughed. "I don't think of it as a big deal."

"You're a model. Holy smokes."

"My dad is the biggest fashion designer in Paris. He has the luxury of having a model close at hand."

"The last famous person I met was conceited out the wazoo."

"Chloè?" Adrien asked.

"No, actually." Libby answered. "The hell is that girl's deal?"

"I, uh, don't really like to talk about friends in a negative way..."

"Friend? Wow dude."

"Almost there!" Alya announced.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I can do this." Marinette clenched her fists.

"We're your support group, I suppose." Libby said. They arrived at Juice Lab Palais Royal.

"Oh, it's a full sit-in restaurant."

"Yeah." Alya nodded. "You hungry, Libby?"

"I suppose."

The restaurant sat people in pairs. Nino and Alya, being a couple, sat together. Rose took a seat, and Adrien got the one across from her. Marinette screamed internally.

"Aww, bummer Mari. Want me to ask Rose if she could switch with you? Her and I really hit it off today."

"Noooo..."

Marinette slumped down into a chair. Libby pulled up the other one.

"Hey, give me your hands."

Marinette reached over to Libby, who took her hands.

"I may be no expert." She began. "But I have helped people with the kind of feelings you have."

"I've known him what seems like forever, and have made no progress." Marinette moaned. "And Chloè likes him too, so this submarine is sunk."

"That's an odd metaphor. Hell no, Chloè will **not** get him, trust me."

"You're really nice Libby."

"I'm Canadian, what do you expect?"

Marinette tilted her head.

"It's a stereotype..."

Alya, Nino and Rose went up to the counter and all ordered small sandwiches and their respective smoothies.

"Whoops, guess I'll go now." Libby stood up. "Looks to be just the two of you~"

Marinette spun around, looking betrayed by her new friend. She didn't make the slightest eye contact with her crush. She stood and shuffled up towards Alya.

"What's wrong girl?" She asked.

"I wanna order!"

"Ookay, there's no line, so it's prime time."

Marinette looked over the menu. Libby put her hands on Marinette's back, startling her.

"Whoa, spaz, it's just me."

"I looove the turkey on rye." Marinette hummed. "Wanna get one with me?"

"Eeyup." Libby answered.

"Two turkeys on rye, one apricot and one..."

"Vanilla."

"...Smoothie."

Marinette paid and they waited back at the table.

"I coulda paid you know." Libby said.

"It's fine." Marinette brushed it off.

"So, uh, how often do you get to save the day?"

"Huh? Oh, about 2 or 3 times a week usually. You?"

"'Bout the same."

"And Alya mentioned Hawkmoth?" Libby asked.

"The man we've been fighting." Marinette scowled. "Basically he senses when people have negative emotions, and infects that with those Akumas."

"Sorry to make light of it, but I'm pretty sure I've faced worse."

"I doubt it."

"Ever had living Shadows take possession of your very close friend?" Libby asked.

"Not living Shadows, no." Marinette answered. "But friends have been under Hawkmoth's thumb."

"Rrr. Guess I was wrong. Well, looks like were facing our lunch now!"

Libby and Marinette thanked the server and began eating.

"I am coming back here..."

"Mmhmm."

"Maybe I'll bring Rose too." Libby leaned past Marinette to spy her beloved new friend. "And maybe you and Adrien too..."

Marinette made a sound that was roughly a mix of 'hey' and 'oh'. Libby was enjoying her day with many new friends, and also not having to fight a crazed villain. Only time would tell how long this peace would last...

Until next time, Bug Out!


	3. Busy Afternoon

I am fully aware that Libby is kinda stealing the show here. She is, for all intents and purposes, the main character.

"What is there that's fun to do in this town?" Libby asked.

"Honestly, I spend a lot of time between home and school." Marinette answered.

"Well my town's boring too. Another thing we have in common."

"No, there's lots to do. I just have a lot on my plate."

The friends were now relaxing in Trocadéro Gardens. Marinette, Libby and Rose were close together, while Nino, Alya and Adrien made up the other trio.

"Anybody want some juice?" Rose offered.

"No." Marinette answered.

"Yes." Libby said. Rose skipped off to the nearest food and drink stand.

"Geez, Marinette, cheer up a little."

"I know.'

Libby put her arm over Marinette's shoulder. Rose returned with juice for all three.

"S-sorry Marinette. I didn't want you to feel left out."

"I appreciate it Rose."

"To friends." Libby toasted. "Past, present and future."

Nino spotted them toasting. Libby lifted her cup towards him, and he nodded.

"Mmmm, apple juice. You must know me well."

Rose giggled and put her head on Libby's shoulder. Marinette pulled her scrapbook out of her purse.

"Time for inspiration?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, might as well make this trip somewhat productive." Marinette answered. She leafed through the pages, looking for a blank one.

"Whoa, can I look at some of those?" Libby asked. Marinette slowed her page turning.

"Ladybug-inspired ball gown. Feathered cocktail dress. This derby hat is great. Damn girl, you've got a great eye for fashion."

"Thanks. Adrien actually got to model the hat a while back. It was amazing."

"He seems friendly. I'd expect someone like him to be stuck up."

"Oh, he's very nice!" Rose said. Libby took pictures of the Eiffel Tower.

"Libby, could you possibly model for me if I make anything good?" Marinette asked.

"Sure!" Libby responded enthusiastically.

"No guarantees."

Libby stretched her legs, and enjoyed the cool breeze.

"I like your hairclip." Rose admired. "You like ladybugs?"

"Love 'em." Libby replied.

"You know about _Ladybug_ , right?"

"We've met. Chat Noir too."

Rose smiled.

"Think I'm gonna give the legs a workout." Libby stood up. "Either of you wanna come with?"

"Busy." Marinette didn't look up.

"I'll stay and watch." Rose answered.

"Aww, making me all lonely and what not." Libby faked a pout.

"Oh gosh, no Libby, I'll come!"

"Rose, I was joking. If you're gonna be friends with me, you gotta expect that kinda thing. Later, gators!"

Libby jogged past the other trio.

"Gotta stay in top shape if I'm gonna be Ladybugging more."

Libby saw what appeared to be a couple arguing. She shifted left towards them.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Beat it, kid." The man said. "Now I told you to stop calling him!"

"But I'm not!" The woman yelled. The man slapped her so hard she fell to the ground.

"Alright chief, you crossed my line." Libby put up her fists. A nearby cop had seen the man hit his wife.

"Sir, please step away from..." He got cut off when the man swung at Libby.

"Now you've made me mad kid!" He bellowed. Libby caught his fist and twisted it.

"What the hell?"

Libby grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. She then kicked his foot out and he landed on her leg.

"How is a tiny person like you so strong?" The man asked in disbelief.

"I've been training for years." Libby answered. She saw Adrien coming to apparently help. Marinette was also trailing him.

"Wow miss, maybe we could use you on the police force." The cop whistled.

"Did you take him down?" Adrien asked.

"Yessir." She leaned down to the woman. "You alright?"

"I landed h-hard on my arm..."

"Adrien, call an ambulance. Officer, if you could clean up after me."

The cop handcuffed the man, and went to retrieve his squad car.

"Let me help you up." Libby said. She grabbed the woman's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you so much..."

"Libby."

"I'm Evaline." The woman introduced herself. "You probably saved my life."

"Happy to help." Libby smiled. Evaline pulled out her wallet and unclipped it.

"Oh no, goodness Evaline. That was a public service, free of charge."

"Dudes, what's all the commotion?" Nino asked. He, Alya and Rose had come to see what was happening, and quickly put it together. Evaline shuffled off, and Libby looked at her friends.

" _Any_ which way, back to what I was doing."

"Can I actually follow you?" Rose asked.

"If you can keep up." Libby answered. "I have a pretty rigorous pace."

"Okay..."

"I'll keep it slower for you."

"So you're a transfer?"

"Yep. From the Great White North of Canada."

"What brought you to Paris?" Rose asked.

"Uh, well, my parents thought I needed a change of scenery, and my grandfather said Paris is beautiful year round, so..." Libby felt bad lying to Rose.

"Do you miss your friends?"

"Oh heavens yes. My bestie Irka, Matriel and Mistral, who are twins. My best guy friend Edison confessed his love to me shortly before I left."

"I'd like to meet your friends someday, if that's alright."

"Sure, eventually."

Back home in Canada, Libby's friends were worried sick about her.

"Still no answer." Matriel said. "I've been calling her all day."

"It's already been more than 2 days." Irka noted. Libby's parents didn't know she was Ladybug, and Irka and the twins would have to tell them sooner or later if she didn't return.

"She was Ladybug when you saw her last, right?" Mistral asked.

"Correct." Irka answered. "Said she needed to 'check something out' just south of town."

"Probably got abducted by those damn aliens." Matriel shook her fist.

"Libby would likely call you a nut if she were here."

"I would welcome that."

"The authorities are looking for her, though. They'll find her."

"They had better..."

Back in Paris, Libby felt her spine shiver.

"Hey Rose, could I be alone?" Libby said, a tear forming in her eye.

"Oh my, did I upset you?" The blonde girl asked, quickly pulling out a handkerchief.

"No Rose, just a little homesick. Come here, you!"

Libby hugged Rose tightly. Her phone rang, and it was Marinette.

"Yeah? A what? Where? Okay, but not sure why you're telling _me_..."

"What is it Libby?"

"Hostage situation at the Louvre." Libby replied. "Come on."

The Canadian girl lead Rose back to the rest of the group.

"I need to get over there!" Alya exclaimed. "Our _three_ heroes may show up."

"Me too." Adrien said somewhat nervously.

"Hmm?" Marinette also asked. "Libby, let's go!"

"I'll come too." Alya ran after them, leaving Nino and Rose by themselves.

"Heyyyy." Nino did a finger-gun point, and Rose facepalmed. Libby, Marinette, Adrien and Alya all hid behind a wall near the Eiffel Tower.

"Uhhh, hehe." Marinette giggled.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Adrien asked confusedly. "Isn't the Louvre the other way?"

"What about you?" Alya placed her hands on her hips.

"No, it's no trouble." Libby said, waving her hand for the other girls to follow her. Adrien scanned his field of vision.

"That was really strange."

"You're telling me."

"Go time, Plagg!"

"Wait!" Plagg exclaimed.

"What?" Adrien asked impatiently.

"Just a couple more bites."

"Make it quick..."

"Ahhhm nom nom, mmm, how I love thee, Camembert!"

"Now are you all set?"

"You know it Adrien!" Plagg winked.

" **Plagg, Claws Out!** " Adrien yelled. Plagg warped into his ring, and he ran two fingers across his eyes to create his mask. He then touched his head, and his ears formed. Adrien's Black Cat suit materialized around him, and his tail burst out with great relish, and just for a little bit of show, he swatted his paws in the air.

"And we're off!"

Libby, Marinette and Alya didn't see Chat Noir leave, and were quite surprised upon returning to the Tower and not finding Adrien.

"Awww. Ready?" Marinette asked.

"10-4." Libby replied.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

"Ash, ready!"

Alya was awed by the simultaneous transformations, although Libby's was much shorter.

"Maybe I'll do a flashy dance next time. Alya, hop on!"

Libby released her Wingpack, and Marinette hooked onto the Tower, looped around it and set off towards the Louvre.

"I imagine we'll be seeing Flirt Noir again?" Libby asked.

"Well yeah." Marinette replied. "He's part of the team."

"I shouldn't complain. My teammate Velocity back home is kinda rude. I think I prefer him."

Libby flew ahead of Marinette, leaving her well behind. She spotted the Louvre approaching in the distance.

"Alright Libby, new city, same objective."

Marinette ran horizontally along a building's side, and Libby showed off by flying upside down above her. Marinette reached her hand up, and they high-fived.

"Alya, you filming?" Libby asked.

"This is great material!" Alya responded.

"Mind if I do a corkscrew?"

"Don't forget where we're going..." Marinette said sternly.

"Marinette, seriously, no need to worry." Libby reassured her. "Just having a _little_ fun before we work. It's good."

"Alright, but any shenanigans won't be tolerated."

Libby did a corkscrew loop, and Alya held onto her phone as tightly as she could.

"Yeeeehah!" Libby exclaimed.

"There's Chat Noir, waiting on that roof." Marinette pointed.

"See, got my fun out, and now it's go time."

"Hmmm."

"Ah, good timing, mon filles." Chat said. "You've probably already heard what's happening?"

"We have." Marinette replied. A plethora of police cars and news media formed a semicircle around the front of the Louvre. Both Ladybugs drew their yo-yos and swung into action. Chat spun his staff like a helicopter and glided down.

"This is getting out of hand." The police chief remarked. "Now there are _two_ of them!"

"Yeah, she couldn't hack it anymore." Libby stifled a laugh.

"Hey!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Kidding Honeybunch."

"Wait, are you two flirting with each other?" Chat pointed at each Ladybug. "I can live with this..."

" **Shut up, Chat Noir!** "

"A man is holding two young children hostage in the Italian Sculptures wing. He has at least one gun, possibly two and some form of blade, according to reports. He's taking shelter behind one of the displays, and we have a small squadron blocking his way."

"We'll take care of it. After you, M'ladies."

The Ladybugs entered the building, followed closely by Chat and Alya.

"Lead the way!" Libby exclaimed. "Alya, try to keep a safe distance from us when we get there."

The four ran through the eerily empty historical building.

"You think it's an Akuma, or just a guy having a really bad day?" Chat asked.

"Either way, we need to be vigilant." Libby added. "Jimmy's got a gun."

Marinette and Chat had no response, and so pressed on.

"Okay, right!" Marinette yelled, and so they swung that direction.

"Well it shouldn't be hard to guess where he is." Libby noted.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir... _Ladybug?_ " A GIGN member asked in surprise.

"Twinsies!"

"And me too." Alya added.

"Sir, please release the children and come out unarmed!"

"Not gonna happen, officer!"

"Any of you three good at negotiations?"

"Oh please, I negotiate with my yo-yo!" Libby and Marinette said in perfect unison. They then pointed at each other and said "ohhhh!"

"Ladies, with all due respect, this is serio-"

* **BANG!***

 ***PING!***

"Good thing one of us is paying attention." Chat winked and twirled his staff.

"Ladybug." Marinette said. "It's like I'm addressing myself...weird. Anyway, you're probably the most versatile out of us. Think you can work out a course of action?"

Libby whipped her yo-yo above them, blew a kiss and swung out of sight.

"Who was that aimed at?" Chat asked.

"Why, jealous, Catboy?" Marinette smirked.

"I think she likes you more..."

"I _know_ she likes me more."

Libby was now hanging out above the scene.

"Gotta make sure those kids aren't hurt." She said to herself. "Darts may be too risky. Kinda wish I had a bigger arsenal."

"You can do this, Libby." Ash encouraged.

"I have an idea, though it's taking a chance."

"If you believe it'll work, then you should do it."

"I should've told them my plan..."

Libby clutched her yo-yo, and teleported back to ground level. The man fired two more shots, both of which missed.

"Whoa." Chat said.

"Listen up." Libby kept her voice low. "I need you two to flank me. We'll charge him, with me in the middle, and then I'll do a vanishing act."

"Why didn't you just appear behind him?" Marinette wondered.

"I need his attention to be on what's in front of him. If you guys don't dig this, I'm open to suggestions."

"I think it makes sense." Chat nodded. Marinette looked at them both, and also nodded. Libby got the GIGN's attention and explained their plan.

"If it goes awry, we'll give you cover fire."

"Appreciate it. Okay, on my mark."

"A tense moment here, Ladybloggers!" Alya narrated.

Chat and Marinette readied themselves.

"This is perfect." The man said to himself. "They're too scared to..."

" **NOW!** " Libby cried. She flashed towards the statue the man was behind, yo-yo twirling at a tremendous speed. Marinette was doing the same and Chat had his arm pointed forward like a football player.

"Son of a-" The man panicked, and began firing wildly at them, but all his shots were redirected.

"Perfect." Libby grinned, held onto her yo-yo, and vanished in a flash. The man heard a thunderous noise behind him, and two darts whizzed past his face.

"Surprise, motherfu-"

* **BANG!** *

Libby ducked to avoid the bullet.

"Ah ah ah. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"S-stay back!"

"How about no?" Libby said flatly. She fired the yo-yo, knocking the gun clean out of his hand.

"You can't run or hide. Anywhere you go, The Ladybug will find you."

She wound up for another throw, but then saw the terrified faces of the kids.

" _Ah, damn it_. Okay, on your feet, scumbag. Come on, snap to it!"

The man stood, and Libby wrapped her yo-yo around him.

"We're clear, officers!" She called. A few GIGN members rushed behind the statue.

"And new Ladybug finishes the job!" Alya celebrated.

"Thank you, Ladybug!" The kids cried. Marinette immediately recognized one of them.

"Manon?"

"Ladybug!" The girl yelled. "Wait, is one of you an imposter?"

"No." Marinette laughed. "I just have a new friend."

"Manon, what happened?" Alya asked.

"My mommy left me with a babysitter, and he brought me here cause I asked to. And then he, he got super angry about something. It was scary."

"Are you alright though?" Marinette asked.

"Yep!"

Marinette scooped up Manon and spun her around, the girl spreading her arms like an airplane.

"That seemed too easy." Libby remarked.

"No Akuma to deal with." Chat said. "Wouldn't complain."

"Hey Manon, wanna really fly?"

"Aww, you're stealing my thunder." Marinette grumbled. She handed Manon over to Libby.

"Now listen Manon." The brown haired girl began. "I don't want you to start thinking that I'm cooler than the other Ladybug. We're equal in my book, despite being able to do some things she can't."

"Like what?"

"Ladybug, if you could..."

...

"Wingpack!"

Manon felt a rush as they ascended nearly to the ceiling, stopped, and darted towards the exit. Marinette waited a moment, and decided to run back instead of latching onto anything. Chat did one or two pole-vaults before Marinette told him to stop. Libby touched down in front of the Louvre and delicately placed Manon back onto solid ground.

"Ladybug, Ladybug, over here!" A newswoman said. "Nadja Chamack, TVi, and I...Is that my daughter?"

"Mommy!" Manon exclaimed.

"What on earth?! I had a sitter for her and..."

"He was holding her and a little boy hostage." Libby explained. "No clue why."

"I'm indebted to you, um, second Ladybug." Nadja hugged her daughter tightly and began tearing up. "Anyway with the recent rash of attacks by the villainous Hawkmoth, have you been called in to assist Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"I, uh, guess you could say that."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Look, Mrs. Chamack, I hate to be rude, but I've had a bad day and am exhausted. I'm not gonna make a habit out of bailing on interviews. Later!"

A few members of the news media had spilled into the Louvre, and Mayor Bourgeois was with Chloè among the throng.

"I don't understand why you had to bring me along daddy." Chloè moaned. "I mean really, if I wanted to go to the Louvre, I'd wait until a class field trip or somet- **Ladybug!** "

"Wait, you're not Ladybug..."

"Actually Chloè, yes she is." Marinette groaned internally. Chloè immediately moved towards her, phone in hand.

"I _totally_ need a picture to remember this moment." Chloè smiled, pulling Marinette into a very reluctant selfie.

"You didn't smile again! I thought of all people, you'd be happy to see your biggest fan."

"Not really..."

Chloè stepped back, a clear sign of emotional distress on her face. Libby and Chat remained silent, watching the whole scene unfold. Chloè's tear ducts looked fit to burst at the next hint of detestment from the person she most looked up to.

"But Ladybug! I adore you more than anyone!"

"Even yourself?" Marinette asked, the coldness palpable in her tone. That was the straw which broke her, and Chloè rushed headlong towards her father. Marinette had only a plain expression, not at all matching her insipid manner. Finally Libby had enough.

"Ladybug, a word." She said with about as much ice in her voice as Marinette had seconds earlier. The first Ladybug didn't look at all to be in a chatting mood.

" _Look_ , I don't like the girl either, but that was inexcusable."

Chat Noir stepped in between them, drawing further ire from Marinette.

"Sorry if it's not my place, Bugaboo, but I gotta side with your understudy on this one." He chimed in. "Ladybug is a friend to the people. Either that or the rules changed overnight."

"Thanks Chat, but I got it from here." Libby cracked a smile and motioned him away. "Marinette, all I'm asking is you treat her kindly as Ladybug. I'll continue to combat her as Libby when she's being, you know, herself, and you're welcome to do the same, but crushing her spirit...is that worth being on your conscience?"

Marinette pondered, and then let out the longest, loudest sigh imaginable.

" _Fine_..."

"Now go take a nice picture with her!"

"Yes Ma'am..." Marinette sulked.

"And when you're done, give her a big hug..."

" **WHAT?!** "

"This is rich. M'Ladybug the Sequel is laying it **down**." Chat chuckled heartily. Marinette found her way over to Chloè.

" _*Sigh*_ I apologize Chloè." Marinette grunted. "Want another picture?"

"*Sniff* Okay."

Chloè wiped away the residual tears, and readied herself for another selfie. Marinette glanced over to the others, who both had thumbs up. Marinette looked back to the camera, and gave a pleasant smile. When it was done, she caught Chloè off-guard with a hug.

"L-Ladybug..." She said quietly.

"Things will be different Chloè, starting now. You have my promise. Ladybug's Honor."

Chloè pulled her closer, and the Mayor looked on proudly. Marinette actually felt a lot better now. Libby and Chat strolled up to her.

" _Thank you_." Libby mouthed.

"Nice job, Ladybug." Chat added. Chloè looked to have a sudden realization.

"I have two _other_ people to admire now!"

She prayed that Libby would be more receptive. The second Ladybug instantly wrapped her arms around Chloè, spun her once and rubbed her back.

"Hehe." Chloè giggled. She was very genuinely happy today. Alya finally caught up to the heroic trio, and found Libby still firmly holding Chloè.

"Uhhhh, how long have they been doing that?" She blinked.

"40 seconds by my count." Chat was beyond amused.

"*Ahem* Oookay Chloè, don't want us to be stuck like this!" Libby exclaimed. Chloè looked down at her hands, fiddled with them for a moment, and then formed the heart symbol with them.

"Am I...doing this right?" She asked.

"Perfectly." Libby smiled, returning the sign.

"At this rate, they'll be kissing next time they see each other." Marinette laughed a little. The various reporters swarmed around the heroes.

"Ladybug, wait!" Chloè exclaimed. "Could you, um, _please_ , uh..."

"Yes?" Libby asked.

"I'm trying to be polite here!"

Libby laughed a little.

"I know my daddy brought me in a limo, but could you possibly, um, _carry_ me back home?"

"Chloè dearest, Ladybug has been working hard, and I don't think..." the Mayor got cut off.

"Hop on board!" Libby exclaimed. After they left, Marinette and Chat lingered.

"I bet she's terrifying when she's angry..." Chat trailed off.

"Haven't seen it yet." Marinette said. "Guess we're done here."

"Alright then, Buggy, it's time for a cat nap!"

"Wait, hold that thought. What's _that?_ "

Chat followed Marinette's pointing finger, and was shocked to see a human with wings, breathing fire and flying down towards them.

"Ah, here's the daily Akuma." Chat said.

"They're not _every_ day..." Marinette corrected him. The mass of mostly French humanity caught sight of the airborne behemoth, and scattered. He landed with authority before Marinette and Chat.

"Hello, hot stuff." Chat greeted him.

"My name is Chinese Dragon. Prepare to perish in my unquenchable flames!"


	4. A Burning Question

A couple notes before you read this chapter:

1\. This and chapter 3 recently got expanded.

2\. **The rating is now Teen.**

3\. I just **LOVE** how well Marinette and Libby work off of each other!

Libby landed on Chloè's balcony, and placed her down.

"You live in a hotel." Libby whistled. "Not bad."

"It's my Daddy's hotel." Chloè replied. She jumped onto her bed and began reading a magazine.

"Well Chloè, I gotta split."

"Oh, can't you stay?"

"Some other day. They might need me again."

"Do you...promise?" Chloè looked hopefully at the newer Ladybug.

"As long as you _never_ ask me who I really am or try to figure it out." Libby ordered.

"That sucks! But okay, you were nice to me, so I suppose I have no reason to act otherwise."

"Alright Chloè. I'll come back today if my schedule allows it, but don't get your hopes up. Ciao!"

Chloè looked longingly as Libby exited the premises.

"You done good today Libby. Mari's probably home by now, so I'll hang with her."

Libby decided to switch things up and yo-yo her way back. She saw many people on ground level pointing, some no doubt saying 'it's a bird, it's a plane!'. She felt her stomach let out and irritated growl.

"Damn it, I just left Chloè's too." She said. Libby gave it a moment's consideration, then sighed and turned back. Chloè was so stunned at her quick return that she fell off of her bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Ladybug! Back so soon~?" She sang.

"I really gotta take a leak Chloè! No time for chatting."

Libby barrelled across the room towards the lavatory. Chloè forgot how to human for a few seconds, and then turned slowly towards the 'camera'. The knocking persisted.

"Alright, alright, keep knocking and you splinter the wood!"

Chloè finally got her feet unstuck from the invisible quicksand she'd apparently been standing in, and went to answer the door.

"Room service! Your fruit tray is here, Chloè!"

"Yeah, yeah." Chloè took the small tray and slammed the door in the woman's face. The door creaked back open.

"I'm sorry, Adelle, that was rude."

Adelle couldn't speak, and when Chloè handed her 15 Euros, she fainted. Libby came back out of the bathroom.

"Want a strawberry?"

"Wow, humble _and_ gracious!" Libby said, stretching gracious out by a couple extra syllables."See ya Chloè!"

Libby was back to air patrol and this time had no reason to stop. Well, not yet...

Meanwhile...

The civilians and most of the media had fled. Only the two heroes and members of GIGN remained.

"You recognize him Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know any dragons personally." Chat shrugged.

"One of my past incarnations did..."

"Enough!" Chinese Dragon spat fire towards them. "Now burn!"

Dragon unleashed seemingly endless flames, and the duo dove out of the way.

"We have no way to contact new Ladybug either." Marinette gritted her teeth. "Guess we're just 2-on-1 for now."

Chat attempted close combat with the sturdy beast. For every breath of flame, he had something to say.

"Mis _fire_! There's a _steaming_ passion in your eyes! I _lava_ good fight! Burn, Kitty, burn! Chat Noir inferno!"

"Oh Lord, he's finally lost it..."

"Argh!" Dragon was getting enraged. "Stay still!"

"Make me, Flameboy!"

Chat slid under Dragon, and drove his staff into the creature's back, with little effect.

"Haha, foolish black cat, you will not douse my flames that way!"

"Yeah, got it." Chat grumbled. "Ladybug, now would be a good time to think of something!"

"I know, I'm thinking!" Marinette yelled. "If only I had more at my disposal, like Libby."

"Ah, easy prey." Dragon laughed. With a strong arm he threw Chat Noir to the side and backed Ladybug towards the row of buildings.

"Mmm hahaha, Hawkmoth will love these Miraculous for his collection."

"Good luck getting them off of me!" Marinette laughed. She tried swipe-kicking his feet out, but was unable to get enough leverage against him to knock him down. The GIGN waited tensely, for the first sign of things going south.

"Alright, guess you're stronger than you look. Lucky Cha-"

Chinese Dragon smacked the yo-yo out of her hand.

"Well, I must say, that's a first." Marinette observed. Dragon bull-rushed her into the brick wall.

" **URK!** "

Marinette doubled over and crumpled to the floor.

"Urgh." She sputtered. Dragon picked her up and raised his leg. A GIGN officer fired, and he blocked it with his metal wrist guard.

"I'll snap you like a twig, you vermin!"

"Not if I'm here, Snapdragon!"

Libby swung in from above, delivering a forward kick to the side of Dragon's head. He stumbled sideways, and Libby landed to observe the playing field.

"Good timing." Chat smiled.

"And no flirting. Even better."

"Ah, another Miraculous to steal." The dragon man laughed.

"Nah ah, big boy." Libby waved her finger. "I don't got one!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean, unless you have bug spray or a swatter handy, you're toasted!"

"Well, she's got the witty banter down." Marinette laughed despite the pain and likely bruising in her torso.

"Let's dance, fireman!"

Libby juked left, and then shifted back right. Chinese Dragon couldn't match her speed, and only saw a red blur.

"Okay, time for support _fire_." Chat smirked. He jumped over top of Dragon, grabbed his head in an attempt to pull him down, and when that didn't work, he landed.

Dragon focused on the dual Ladybugs. He took to the sky and released an aerial assault. Marinette, now to her feet, watched with hesitancy. More GIGN men unleashed bullets, which were melted by his flames.

"Come a little closer." Libby said to Marinette. She linked their arms and began twirling her yo-yo. Marinette was oblivious to any kind of plan.

"Just do what I do." Libby winked. Marinette spun her yo-yo, and whipped it at Dragon's feet. It caught, and Marinette tugged with all her might. Libby clamped her arms around Marinette's shoulders, and with pure force of will, were able to ground the dragon villain.

"Oh what the hell...Cataclysm!"

Libby and Marinette couldn't make sense of Chat directing his destructive touch at a fire hydrant. He impacted, and the hydrant exploded. A horizontal jet of water rushed towards the now trapped villain. As soon as it made contact, it also made sense.

"Yes! Yessss." Libby celebrated.

"Aww, I was too late in making a ' _water_ you waiting for' pun." Marinette turned her head away, and then snapped it back and was smiling.

"Whiplash much?"

"Alright, time to go fishing for Akumas!"

Chinese Dragon, who was now (literally) steaming, let a deep, throaty laugh escape from his mouth.

"The brunette Ladybug has no Miraculous, you say?" He asked. Chills went up the heroes' spines. "I am equal to her then, for I have no Akuma!"

"That's impossible." Marinette stated.

"Are you not under Hawkmoth's control?" Chat Noir asked.

"Oh I am most certainly under his control. I will be back for your Miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir...I swear it!"

Chinese Dragon unleashed a blast of fire and rolled his head back, shooting them above himself, and with a roar he flew off.

"I don't understand..." Marinette trailed off. "Unless Hawkmoth developed a new method for creating henchman..."

Marinette's eyes blinked at a mile a minute.

"Somebody needs to rest." Libby remarked.

"Make that two of us." Chat said, his ring announcing that there were only two minutes until he changed. "All silliness aside, I'm truly glad there are two of you now. Putting Hawk Boy in his place _should_ be easier."

Chat bounded away.

"This is getting so tiring." Marinette sighed. Libby looked at her with sympathy, and put her hand on her face.

"We got this, Hun. I did the Lady's work by myself forever, and managed just fine."

Marinette embraced Libby (awwww!).

"Nothing like that first hug feeling." Libby said.

"Alright, let's get outta here before anyone else spoils our day." Marinette winked, and the Ladybug pair set off toward her home.

"Shame you can't tell your parents all about your busy day."

"I don't want them worrying too much. But someday I'll tell them."

When the girls arrived back at Marinette's home, they dropped in through the open part of the roof.

"I get it." Libby said. "If you come home late, bam! Your bed's right here."

"It is convenient." Marinette admitted. Libby began playing with her ponytails.

" **Ahem...** "

"Sorry, Marinette."

Marinette looked sullen.

"I'm, uh, I'm very physically affectionate with my friends, in case you haven't noticed."

"No, I don't mind that Libby. I'm just beat."

"How about we both take a nap?" Libby suggested.

"Well, supper is a few hours away." Marinette thought. She took her earrings out as Libby undid her hairclip, and they both transformed. Marinette heard a knock on her door.

"Come in, mom."

Sabine flung the door open.

"I didn't hear you girls get home." She said.

"We, uh, snuck in just a little while ago." Marinette said with a nervous smile. "Guess you didn't see us."

"I guess not."

"We're just gonna sleep for a couple hours, uh, Sabine, if that's okay." Libby said.

"Sure dear." Sabine smiled and closed the door.

"Weird. I've only know your parents for like, 30 some hours, and I'm on a first name basis with them."

Marinette tossed her bag onto the computer table, as did Libby, and she ascended to her bed.

"There's... _probably_ room for two up here." Marinette said while blushing.

"You'd be comfortable lying next to me?" Libby inquired.

"You're a friend, and not dangerous, so yes."

"Honey I'm very dangerous..."

Marinette's eye twitched.

"...Just not to you."

Libby took the ladder up and laid down next to Marinette.

"Oh heyyyy." She said with a fake seductive tone, which Marinette caught and laughed.

"You're so funny." Marinette continued laughing. Libby kissed her on the forehead.

"And _you_ are very important to me."

Marinette smiled pleasantly and closed her eyes. Libby admired her for a moment, then also shut her eyes. Marinette predictably dreamt about Adrien, but Libby now also appeared. The second Ladybug saw images of her home, and flashes of friends.

" _Help me..."_ She said to them, reaching out a desperate hand. Irka reached back, and as there hands touched, she vanished in a puff of smoke. Libby now found herself cornered inside of her school by shadowy figures.

" _Get back! I can and will use this!"_

Libby didn't notice at first that she wasn't Ladybug.

" _Irka, help! Edison! Mom, dad,_ _ **help!**_ _"_

"Libby!"

The brunette girl was shaken out of sleep by Marinette. Libby darted her eyes around the room in a panic, then noticed Marinette leaning up on her elbow.

"Phew...my God. I need to find a way to let them know I'm alright at least."

"Tikki, do you know if cross-dimensional contact is possible?"

"Travelling between them is clearly possible." Marinette's Kwami answered. "Though things are a little uncertain at the moment, between this and an Akuma-free minion."

"Should we consult Master Fu?" Marinette suggested. "He might shed some light on the situation."

"I think that's a good idea Marinette."

"Tomorrow after school okay, Libby?"

"Tomorrow for sure. Hey, how long was I asleep?"

"35 minutes." Marinette answered.

"Are you alright Libby?" They heard Ash ask from down below. She warped out of the hairclip. Marinette was a little surprised by her appearance. Ash was a very short woman, at under 5 feet tall, with a strange beige hue to her skin, an exceptionally long ponytail and a metal plate of some sort partially covering her left eye.

"They certainly make them differently in your dimension..."

"Was that an indirect insult?" Libby's guide asked.

"Nooo!" Marinette put her hands up, and flailed around while explaining herself. "It's just that you and Tikki are so different, I mean Tikki's an itty bitty Ladybug, and you're a human...ish woman, and you look like you're from another planet, and she..."

All the while Marinette was rambling, Libby had her hand on her chin, and Ash was staring at her from a distance with a quizzical expression.

"*Gasp* Oh my gosh why am I so tense all of a sudden, maybe I should find a relaxation technique, and I should also..."

"Oookay there motor mouth, maybe put on the parking brake for a few minutes." Libby recommended.

"She appears to have a great amount of stress." Ash observed.

"Relax Marinette. Just for a little while."

"Do your parents know you're Ladybug?"

"Not yet, but when I get back they'll find out pretty fast."

"I think it's unfair that none of our parents know." Marinette remarked. "We're off leading double lives and they think all we're worried about is school and boys."

"I'm not at all concerned about the latter." Libby said matter-of-factly. "You, on the other hand..."

"When I decide to tell mom and papa, will you give them the whole truth as well?"

"Yeah, it only makes sense."

"How was Chloè?"

"Not so bad. I'm kinda torn, because I really don't like her. Earlier told me everything, though she's nice to Ladybug."

Marinette checked her phone. A Twitter post notification from Alya, which read:

" **Thanks** for the ride home #Ladybug. SMDH. #Rude #Louvre #SomeFriendYouAre"

"Girlfriend is _pissed_." Libby raised both her eyebrows.

"Wait, Rose said something." Marinette said as she herself was typing.

Roses_in_Bloom: I'm sure she didn't mean it Alya!

Marinette_Fashion_Girl: I'll make sure she apologizes ;-P

Ladyblogger_159: She damn well better

"She's giving you an evil glare over Twitter, Marinette."

"I'm scared now!"

Marinette and Libby both chuckled. Her dad now knocked on the door.

"Yes, papa?" Marinette called.

"Oh you're up." Tom sounded surprised. "Um, supper will be a little earlier than usual for tonight. Your mother wants to get started sooner rather than later."

"Thank you papa!"

"Libby?"

"Yes Tom?" Libby called back.

"Where are you?" Tom asked.

"Up with Marinette, why?"

"Oh, um, alright."

"Something wrong, papa?"

"N-no. Remember, supper's pretty soon!"

"He sounded very confused." Libby noted.

"Well since we're, you know, _in bed_ together, he might get the wrong idea." Marinette explained.

"Marinette I adore you, but..."

"Hehe."

"Come on, let's rest some more."

And so they returned to slumber, this time peaceful for both of them. When Libby next awoke, Marinette's hands were wrapped around hers.

"Well if there's one reason I'm glad to be here..." She smiled. Libby released Marinette and got out of bed. Both Ash and Tikki came towards her.

"Whoa, one at a time."

"Libby, you seem to like it here in Paris." Ash said.

"I do!" Libby looked around. "It's a new, beautiful place where I can help more people than ever! Marinette's great, Alya and Rose..."

Libby's smile sunk, and she collapsed and began sobbing.

"I need to get home, Ash. But I can't abandon Marinette."

"Marinette is strong." Tikki chimed in. "She's done so much for Paris. She'll miss you, but will manage. Just know that you've impacted her life in a positive way."

"Tikki, if another one of those portals comes through, I'm taking her back with me. Even just for a little while."

"But Libby, there's no guarantee one, much less two more portals are coming." Ash raised her voice a little. "What if you bring Marinette, and then she gets stuck at your home?"

"Then you have my permission to destroy me."

Ash covered her mouth. Marinette sat up.

"Are you having a conference without me?" She asked.

"Just needed to get something off my chest." Libby answered.

"I hope you aren't keeping important secrets from me."

"What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"Anyway, I'll go see what's cooking downstairs." Marinette said. Libby paused, and then sighed. She followed after her friend and entered the kitchen.

"Smile, Marinette!"

"Huh?"

*Click*

"Ah, here we have ze Wild Marinette in her natural habit." Libby put on a fake, and rather stereotypical French accent.

"Hey, delete that!" Marinette exclaimed, striding towards Libby.

"Crikey! She's an aggressive gal!"

Marinette pried the phone out of Libby's hands, looked at the photo, then chuckled.

"I look like I just saw a ghost or something." She continued laughing. Libby put her arm over Marinette, and they took a selfie while giving funny faces. Sabine walked in to see them giggling and wiping away tears.

"Oh, how precious!" She said.

"Can you guys adopt me so Marinette is my sister?" Libby asked. Marinette nudged her in the ribs.

"What I _meant_ was, you guys are like a second family to me!"

"I'm just glad you two are getting along so well."

"Marinette's great."

"Supper will be ready soon." Sabine smiled.

"Alright." Marinette said. Libby was still holding her close.

"I guess Alya's done ranting. Chloè, meanwhile, is blowing up Facebook _and_ Twitter about Ladybug."

"And I see she put hearts around the pic of you." Libby added.

"She loves me, _and_ hates me all at once." Marinette said. She sniffed the air.

"Smells like Cassoulet. You're in for a treat."

Libby went to the kitchen sink and washed her hands. Sabine motioned for her and Marinette to sit.

"Tom!"

Tom jogged in, and Libby looked over at Marinette.

"It's kind of a tradition in my house for my mom to below dad's name like that, even when she isn't mad at him."

Sabine served up the Cassoulet.

"Libby, would you like to say Grace tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah Sabine, sure." Libby answered. "Um, Dear Lord, I just wanted to...thank you for this tremendous meal, and for the great friends I've already made in Paris. Marinette, Tom, Sabine, Rose and Alya."

Libby paused for a moment, and the other three eyed her.

"...I'm real sorry guys, that's all I've got."

"Please keep us in your comforting embrace, O Lord." Tom picked up. "In Jesus' name, Amen."

"Thank you Tom." Libby said.

"Thank _you_ Libby." Marinette gave her hand a squeeze.

"Can I say it?" Tom gave pleading eyes to Sabine. She sighed and said "If you must..."

"Good bread, good meat, Good God, let's eat!"

The quartet dug in, and Marinette's parents immediately struck up a conversation.

"Did either of you girls hear about what happened at the Louvre?" Sabine asked.

"Alya blogged about it, so yes." Marinette replied.

"I just can't get over the fact that there are _two_ Ladybugs now." Tom looked up towards the ceiling. "Did she get cloned or something?"

"They have different hair colors, so I don't think so." Libby remarked.

"School went well today, for the most part." Marinette changed the subject.

"Was Adrien there dear?" Sabine inquired.

"Oh yessss..."

Marinette inadvertently leaned forward, and before she could catch herself in time, faceplanted into her dinner.

"Wah!"

"I've heard of headbanging, but this is ridiculous!" Libby chuckled, doing her best Groucho Marx impression. Sabine fetched a rag and cleaned Marinette's face off.

"Well mom, it certainly tastes good!"

"You go above and beyond when it comes to klutziness." Libby smirked.

"Any boys on your radar Libby?" Tom asked.

"No sir. School is more important."

"It's important to me too, you know!" Marinette exclaimed while taking a bite.

"For more reasons, of course."

Marinette pushed Libby's face away, and her parents looked concerned.

"We're just being playful, papa."

"Do you girls have homework?" Sabine asked.

"Actually, I don't think we do. Right Mari?"

"No, just a quiet evening ahead." Marinette looked relieved.

"We'll find something to keep ourselves occupied." Libby added. She finished her dinner and placed her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Well Tom, Sabine, that was exquisite. Thank you."

"You're most welcome." They said in unison. Libby glanced at Sabine's 'kiss the cook' apron and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I had to..."

"Maybe we will adopt her, Tom." Sabine grinned. Marinette soon finished, and joined Libby on the living room couch.

"Better apologize to Alya for earlier." The pig-tailed girl said. "Via text, of course."

Marinette laid her head in Libby's lap, and both began typing away. Tom and Sabine admired from a distance.

"They're so close. I'm happy for them." Tom nodded.

"Libby is spending so much of her time here, though." Sabine wondered aloud. "Doesn't she have another place to stay?"

"I don't know honey. Maybe somebody backed out on providing her housing."

"She's not legally our child, so we can't technically keep her."

"But she's so happy." Tom continued. "And look at Marinette. We can't keep these two apart.

"Let's not worry for tonight." Sabine said. Libby rubbed Marinette's chin like she was a cat, and Marinette hummed. A potential disaster was avoided earlier, and the Ladybugs may have even won Chloè's rare affection, but there was cause for concern with Chinese Dragon, and just _what_ Hawkmoth had planned...

Until next time, Bug Out!


	5. Friends are Never Far

Sorry this chapter took so long. It went on longer than I planned, and I had tons of writer's block.

Also, fair warning. **Libby and Marinette kiss in this chapter, and may be paired together later on.** If you don't like that sort of thing, I apologize.

"Are you online friends with Chloè?" Libby asked.

"Yes." Marinette responded. "I sent her one against my better judgment, and she only accepted because Adrien vouched for me."

"You're friends with him too?"

"Yeeeah...but I basically only ever wish him happy birthday."

"Oh my God, wait a minute!"

"What?"

"Why haven't I thought of this before now?! I've been so shell-shocked, and focused on you and Ladybug duties..."

"Spill it, Libby!" Marinette exclaimed.

"My Facebook!" Libby cried. "I could login and message Irka, or someone, and tell them where I am!"

Libby hopped onto Marinette's computer chair, and furiously typed away.

"But could they come for you Libby?" Tikki asked.

"I don't care. Just knowing I'm not decaying at the bottom of a ravine would put their minds somewhat at ease."

Libby typed her password out.

"Guys, pray for me right now..."

*Click*

The page loaded, and Libby's Facebook opened up, complete with numerous friends in the chat bar.

"Matriel's on! Oh God, oh God..."

Meanwhile, in Canada...

" **MISTRALLLLL!"**

Matriel's younger twin sister barrelled up the stairs and into their room.

"...Libby, she's...she's online and sending me a message.

 _Libby_KA_Walters: Mats!_ ⑅ᵕ_ᵕ̩̩ƪ

 _Matriel_Girl: Jesus Christ Libby,_ _ **WHERE**_ _are you?_

 _Libby_KA_Walters: Apparently there's a wormhole or something south of town..._

 _Matriel_Girl: What the frankincense are u saying?_

 _Libby_KA_Walters: A portal of some sort caught me off guard and, I swear on my heart I'm telling the truth, warped me to Paris in an alternate dimension..._

*beat*

 _Libby_KA_Walters: Which btdubs, has another Ladybug_...

"Mistral, call Irka _now_ , and put her on speaker."

 _Matriel_Girl: We're letting the love of your life know_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Libby_KA_Walters: Irka and I aren't married_ _ **yet**_ _Mats_ (－ｏ⌒)

"Yes Mistral?" Irka asked.

"The Libbster has been located." Mistral said calmly.

"Sweet Heavens...where?"

"In Paris..."

"We will go at once!"

"In another dimension..."

"Shit..." Irka cursed rather loudly.

 _Libby_KA_Walters: One of you needs to kiss Irka for me and tell her I miss her horribly_

 _Matriel_Girl: We can both take care of that ;-D_

 _Libby_KA_Walters: My Paris BFF Marinette says hi. She's the other Ladybug_

 _Matriel_Girl: OMGravy Lib, what do we tell your folks?_

 _Libby_KA_Walters: For now, I'm sorry, but you need to remain quiet. They won't believe you._

 _Matriel_Girl: You're nuttier than I am Libby Walters, but okay. We'll pass the message along to Irka._

"Yo Irka, Libby wants us to zip our lips about this in regards to her parents. That cool?"

"That is exceptionally stupid, but I love Libby, and trust her until the last."

"Libby, you're confusing me." Marinette said.

"As am I confused." Ash added.

"Don't care." Libby cracked her knuckles.

 _Matriel_Girl: Do u like want us to come get u_

 _Libby_KA_Walters: No,_ _ **stay away**_ _from that area. I'm not worth you getting killed._

 _Matriel_Girl: Yes you are *A plethora of kissing emojis and hearts*_

 _Libby_KA_Walters: Stop *A few kissing emojis and hearts*_

Mistral began sobbing uncontrollably and had to sit down

 _Matriel_Girl: I'm sorry Lib, I gotta go. The sister needs me._

 _Libby_KA_Walters: Go to her. Love you lots Matriel_

 _Matriel_Girl: Love you too Libby_

"Phew. Alright then."

Libby stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around Marinette. The first Ladybug returned the embrace, and when they finally broke apart over 70 seconds later, Libby stared directly into Marinette's eyes.

"When did I get so lucky...?"

Meanwhile, not far from where they were...

"I don't get it Plagg." Adrien paced his room. "If he didn't use an Akuma, how the hell did Hawkmoth change Chinese Dragon?"

"..."

"Plagg?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Adrien. Me and this Camembert were getting a little better acquainted." Adrien's Kwami finally answered.

"I _really_ hope that means what I think it does..."

"Anyway, ah, num, mmm...Hawkmoth must have a new method that we're unaware of. I've certainly never encountered this before."

"Maybe that's why new Ladybug is here. Maybe we can't handle him now without her."

"The timing does seem coincidental."

"Did you even know about her?" Adrien asked.

"No...it just seems impossible. Oh well, back to business!"

"I hope M'Ladies are more confident than me."

"Ladybug classic is the most confident person we know!"

Adrien heard a knock at his door, and Plagg darted out of sight.

"Come in?" He said. Gabriel opened the door.

"Where were you today, my son?" He asked.

"J-just school and spending time with friends, father."

"Which friends, if I may ask?"

"Nino, Alya, Marinette...oh, and a new transfer named Libby."

"I see. Well, I suppose if you're with people you trust, there's no harm."

"Thank you father." Adrien smiled. Gabriel also showed a slight smile, gave a satisfactory nod, and exited the room.

"He's definitely changed." Plagg observed.

"For the better." Adrien closed his eyes. "At least things are looking up in one department..."

Back to Marinette and Libby...

"When's your birthday Mari?"

"Uh, actually just four days from now." Marinette laughed.

"Oh you know I gotta get you something." Libby said. She put her finger on her chin.

"Try not to make it too flashy. Alya kinda has a tradition of getting me something neat."

"So I guess a gold necklace is out?"

" **What?** "

"Probably couldn't afford one of those." Libby said. "Hmm, maybe we could catch a movie or something?"

"I love going to see movies!" Marinette exclaimed cheerfully.

"You ever gone with Adrien?"

Marinette squirmed, blushed heavily and put her head down.

"Alya has offered for the three of us to go like five times."

"Marinette, if you like this dude as much as you lead on, you gotta push for it." Libby encouraged.

"He does seem to be patient with my awkwardness." Marinette allowed a small smile to break out. "But still, I always screw things up."

"Tell ya what, why don't you practice asking him to a movie with me?"

"What? But I, I mean he, I mean you..."

Marinette threw her head back in distress, and Libby gently lowered it back down.

"Girl, I'm here for you. I'm sure Alya helps you a lot..."

"She does."

"And so will I." Libby continued. "We're not just Ladybug uno and Ladybug dos. I'm your friend Marinette. Maybe that's why I'm here in the first place even. To help you better yourself and be more confident. And so what if I'm stuck for now? We'll take down Hawkmoth, have fun while we're at it, and I'll be back home in time for lunch!"

Tikki appeared, but kept herself between the two girls.

"Very well spoken Libby." She said. "You clearly embody the spirit of what it means to be Ladybug."

"I've had good guidance."

"Aww, thank you Libby." Ash said.

"So tomorrow, you ask Adrien to a movie, we see this Master guy, and if I have time I snag something for your birthday." Libby counted off on her fingers. "Yep yep yep, got tomorrow all planned out."

"Do you...still think I should practice asking Adrien?" Marinette inquired.

"Oh yeah! Hang on..."

Libby untied her ponytail, letting her brown hair flow freely.

"You got a picture of...of course you do..."

Marinette took out her wallet, and removed a small photo of Adrien.

" _Wow._ That's just, uh, wow." Libby grinned. Marinette laughed a little and handed Libby the picture. The Canadian girl admired it for a moment, ruffled her hair around and showed Marinette.

"It looks just like _Adrien_...you know, if he were a girl, and changed his hair color, and..."

"Ready, Marinette." Libby fluttered her eyes. Marinette straightened herself up and cleared her throat.

"Hi Marinette." Libby put on a very deep tone, lower than Adrien's. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, I, h-hi Adrien." Marinette said in her usual nervous manner. "I wanted to question you...er I mean, ask you if maybe, um, wanted to go..."

"Yes Marinette?"

"Ohh, I can't even do this with you!"

"Try again!"

"Okay. Well you know, if you're free, maybe you and I could, I mean if you want, you don't have to of course..."

Libby smiled, causing Marinette to stumble more.

"You're so pretty Libby!" She exclaimed.

"Come on hun, you're improving!" Libby moved her hands around.

"Look Adrien, I'd really love...I mean l-like! Like to see a mover...movie! Awwww..."

"With me, Marinette?"

"Well, with friends. Which you are! We are friends, right Adrien?"

"I'd love to go catch a movie with you, Marinette! Sounds great!"

"O-okay _Adrien_. S-see you later." Marinette waved, and exhaled heavily. Libby placed her hands on Marinette's face.

"Atta girl. You're set." She said with a proud expression. "If you ever need to practice anything with me, this again, the script for a play, hell if you want kissing tips, just lemme know!"

"I...would like to learn how to kiss properly, for when I finally work up the courage to kiss Adrien." Marinette looked to the side, as if observing something in the distance. Libby raised an intrigued eyebrow, and leaned a little closer to Marinette, who tilted backwards to keep the space between them consistent.

"Not _now_!"

"Just say when..."

"I may also ask Alya, instead of you."

"Whatever shoes you choose, sweetie."

"Who said anything about buying shoes?" Marinette asked.

"You did..." Libby trailed her voice off. "But maybe we can do that too at some point."

"Better go tell my folks I'll be out a while tomorrow."

Marinette exited her room, and Tikki landed on Libby's shoulder. Ash appeared and put a hand on her opposite shoulder.

"I see I have a captive audience once again."

"What do you mean?" Tikki asked.

"Nothing."

Marinette returned, and looked at the clock, which read 6:07 PM.

"Gosh, it's still early." She said. Libby checked to see what she looked like in the mirror.

"I might need to keep this style." She said, giving a kissing face. "Me-ow!"

"But I like your old style!"

"Welp, that settles it!"

Libby, with movements so fast as lightning, they were a little bit frightening, grabbed a hair tie, clumped her hair back into a messy ponytail, tied and looped it up, flipped _over_ the back of the chair as if she were still Ladybug, twisted around 180° and put her face right up to Marinette's so their noses touched.

"B-but why...?"

Libby backed away slightly, and visibly calmed herself.

"You know I do wanna make sure both of us are happy." Libby said matter-of-factly.

"You didn't need to change it back for my benefit, though." Marinette said.

"Doesn't matter either way, I suppose."

Libby looked to be searching very thoroughly for something.

"You got exercise weights in here?"

"Yep!" I'll get them for you!"

Marinette threw open her closet and scanned the contents.

(A/N: Marinette doesn't have a closet in her room that I'm aware of, but I'm playing it loose with some aspects. This is a world that's stuffed to the gills with magic, after all...)

"Voila!" She said, handing the 10-pound weights off to Libby.

"I love you Marinette." She winked.

"Haha, I love you too." Marinette put one hand on the other.

"And if you can say it that naturally to me, you'll do fine with Adrien. Stealth practice!"

"This reminds me a lot of when I first met Alya. We hit it off instantly."

"Marinette, I think you're sweeter and more genuine than most of my friends. Not _all_ of them though."

Libby rolled up her sleeves, smacked the two weights together and started rhythmically curling them up, then down. Marinette eyed her rather frail looking arms, and then peered at Libby's more toned, defined ones.

"How...how old are you Libby?"

"Fourteen, why?"

"So you're younger than me..."

"Marinette, being a little buff doesn't make me better than you."

"Yeahhhh..." Marinette said quietly. Libby stopped exercising for a moment.

"Are you alright, hun?" She asked.

"It's Adrien. I'm banking on being able to tell him my heart's true feelings, and have him reciprocate, and someday marry him and have children. What if that doesn't happen?"

"Not everybody's plans come true. You won't always do it perfectly like in your mind."

"He's the one Libby. I know it. Have you ever had that sense?"

"Can't say I have, sweetie." Libby admitted. "And you know what? I'm content as a single person. Whether or not it clicks with Adrien, you oughta be happy just by being yourself."

"I have to at least try." Marinette said confidently. "You're a Godsend Libby."

"Aww, you're just a sweet pea Marinette."

Libby put her arms around Marinette's back, and Ash suddenly appeared next to them.

"Group hug!" Libby's guide exclaimed, trying to push her way in. Libby eventually relented and moved her left arm off of Marinette to give Ash room.

"Don't forget me!" Tikki chirped.

"Look at our little family of lovebugs." Libby allowed Tikki to land in her palm, and Marinette's Kwami hugged her finger tightly. Libby planted a big kiss on Marinette's cheek, and the French girl returned the affection.

"Okay, enough of this gooey sh...show of emotion!"

Libby took Marinette's hand, and twirled it over her head.

"What was that for?" Marinette asked.

"Cause I like you." Libby answered. Marinette blushed a little and turned away.

"Look here Mari. Who exactly is this Master guy? I don't think you said."

"Master Fu, the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses. He can, I hope at least, help us get some clues as to Hawkmoth's new strategy, and, um...just how an entirely separate Ladybug exists."

"I take it he's wise?"

"Most certainly." Tikki answered instead of Marinette. "And 186 years old."

"I can...totally buy that, thanks to you, Ash."

"Appreciated, Libby." Ash scowled.

"We met with him a few months ago. He said that I was chosen to be Ladybug because of my kindness, especially towards him. I remembered that I helped him across the street and avoided getting smacked by a car. Then it hit me..."

"The car?"

"Nooo!" Marinette snorted laughing.

"I knew I was meant to be Ladybug because of a tree..."

Marinette opened her mouth, but no question came.

"No, I'm serious." Libby's eyes got slightly larger. "A weird voodoo tree in a park had my hairclip in it."

"Do you have anybody to go to that advises you?" Marinette asked. Libby scowled.

"His name is Marcus. Have you ever had the strongest urge to rip somebody in half?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact..."

Tikki and Ash glanced at each other, then at the two Ladybugs.

"Uh, *ahem*, Hawkmoth! Yeah, totally Hawkmoth!"

"Or just relieve him of his Miraculous and free Nooroo..." Tikki glowered.

"That works too." Marinette agreed. She fell back onto her bed and kicked her feet into the air. Libby finally resumed her workout, Ash sat down cross-legged on the floor, and Tikki moved up and down to mimic Libby's arm movements. She lifted for about 3 minutes, and placed the weights on the desk.

"Could you grab my sketchbook?" Marinette asked without turning around. Libby fetched it and handed it to her, then laid down behind Marinette and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hehe." Marinette laughed. "Even Alya never does that."

She began sketching ideas for a new outfit.

"What's the occasion?"

"The school dance is coming fairly soon."

"And you wanna impress Loverboy?"

"That, and I'd selfishly like to upstage Chloè."

Marinette toiled away for an extended period, with Libby occasionally sitting up to check on her progress, and give her pointers. The two eventually fell asleep, but woke up 2 hours later and retired to Marinette's other bed.

"Today was a good day." Libby said softly. Marinette took her hand and smiled.

"It was great." She said.

"Well, good night sweetie pie."

"Night."

Libby smiled, and then leaned slowly down towards Marinette, who instinctively moved up. Libby pressed her lips very softly against Marinette's.

"T-thank you Libby." Marinette said happily.

"Was that the first time you've kissed a girl?"

"Alya and I usually kiss at New Years, and once in a while otherwise."

"I look forward to a few more, if you're comfortable with it of course."

"I think I am. I've just found...immeasurable peace being around you. Even more so than with Alya."

"Don't go dropping her off Marinette." Libby advised, still holding her friend close. "I will not come between you two. Understood?"

"Mmhmm." Marinette said. "I promise."

Marinette sat up and took another kiss from Libby. The two girls put their foreheads together and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning...

Marinette awoke from her repose, as the first signs of morning sunlight broke through her window. Libby moved her head around while sleeping, and Marinette sighed.

"I kinda hope I'm not falling for her..."

Marinette had a lengthy thinking session. Her thoughts about Adrien were as strong as ever, but the ones about Libby were making enough noise to be noticed.

"Nahhh!" Marinette laughed. "We're just very close friends...who apparently kiss now..."

Marinette continued laughing, and laid back down.

"Adrien is still the apple of my eye."

Marinette suddenly found it rather difficult to even close her eyes, much less sleep. Tikki made a faint whistling sound, and Ash spent the night inside the hairclip. The original Ladybug shifted onto her back, in hopes that it would trigger slumber. She was unsuccessful, and her mind jumped to Hawkmoth.

Marinette couldn't properly remember how long her and Chat Noir had been fighting the Moth Miraculous holder. She also found it quirky that they had never met face-to-face, save for when he used a myriad of Akumas to introduce himself to Paris on Marinette's first day as Ladybug. Marinette further wondered who he really was, and what his motivations were for antagonizing the pair.

Before she knew it, her alarm was playing its' symphony at a louder volume than she remembered setting it.

" **Mother of Mercy!** "

Whatever Libby had been dreaming about was instantly washed out of her mind. She leapt out of bed, whereas Marinette slinked out.

"Goooood morning!" Libby exclaimed. Marinette clearly didn't share her view on the matter, as she was partially slumped over and eyes appeared to be glued shut.

"My poor baby didn't sleep well?"

"Just a lot to think about."

"Good morning Marinette." Tikki greeted her. "You _don't_ look ready for school."

"Don't worry Tikki." Marinette replied. "I'll be ready by the time I get there."

The two girls were greeted by Marinette's parents, just like the previous morning.

"Breakfast, girls?" Tom asked.

"Today, yes." Marinette replied quietly. Tom underhanded a pair of bowls, which both landed perfectly in front of Libby and his daughter. He held up a container of chocolate cereal, and ran his hand under it as if he were on a TV advertisement. Libby and Marinette nodded their approval, and turned to see Sabine showing off milk in a similar manner.

"Yes, please." Marinette said, and Libby shook her head. Each of the adults held up a croissant.

"They're doing all the work for us." Libby snickered. Marinette reached her hand over to Libby, who intertwined their fingers.

"My, what's this?" Sabine asked. Marinette spun halfway around to see her mom with a delighted manner about herself.

"Oh mom, you've seen Alya and I doing this." She said. Libby pulled Marinette's head towards herself to whisper in her ear.

"Your mom better not be trying to set us up. I get enough of that shit from my dad."

The two remained tied together by the hands for the entirety of breakfast. Washing their hands and collecting their bags, Marinette and Libby exited the house.

"Have a great day, my girls!" Tom called.

"Oh, so you _are_ adopting me?" Libby asked tongue-in-cheek. Marinette gave a doubting look.

"What? You don't wanna steal me from my family?"

"That's a peculiar thing to say for someone in your situation." Marinette seemed displeased. It lasted but a moment, as they spotted Alya, Rose and a tall girl unfamiliar to Libby awaiting their arrival.

"Hiiii Libby!" Rose exclaimed joyously. She nearly tackled her new friend with a hug. Libby did soon lose her balance and trip over. She instantly regained her balance, and Rose put her hands behind her back and toed the sidewalk. Marinette and Alya did what appeared to be an elaborate handshake of some sort, then stopped halfway through and hugged.

"I'm so sorry!" Rose apologized. "I didn't introduce you two. Libby, this is..."

Rose made slight contact with the other girl, closed her eyes and exhaled.

"This is _Juleka_." She finished in a somewhat dreamy tone. Juleka didn't make eye contact with Libby.

"Hi Juleka." Libby smiled welcomely. Rose raised her head to meet Juleka's glassy-eyed gaze.

"She's really quite nice. Trust me!" The blonde girl said. Juleka looked rather far down to see Libby, whose serene expression hadn't changed since greeting her. Juleka nervously reached her arm out, and Libby shook her hand.

"I look forward to gaining your friendship, Juleka." She said politely. Juleka finally smiled, and Rose again leaned up against her. Alya caught something out of her peripheral vision, and smacked Marinette's arm.

"Ow! Alya, what-"

"He approaches..." She said calmly. Marinette spied Adrien exiting his limo.

"Ohhhh, _Adrien_." Marinette put her leg up in the air. Nino appeared from somewhere unseen and fist-bumped him. Libby and Alya both shoved her towards her beloved man, and pointed at each other knowingly. Marinette stumbled, but Miraculously kept her footing.

"Whoa dude, check that." Nino observed. "Not every day you see a flying girl!"

"You alright Marinette?" Adrien asked as Nino entered the school building. Libby and Alya were prepared for the worst, and readied themselves to bail her out at a moment's notice.

"I'm always alright when you're around. I mean, uh...fine, Adrien. H-how are you?"

"I'm great."

Marinette was sweating enough to overflow the Grand Canyon, and constantly shifting around.

"You, uh, you need something?" Adrien offered. Marinette snapped and started grinding her teeth.

"Well, Ad-Adrien, I was just wondering if I, er, you and I could..." Marinette looked ready to burst open and shoot out confetti.

"Yeah?"

Marinette gave the facial expression equivalent of SOS to Alya and Libby, who ran up to her.

"Time-out on the play." Alya tapped her palm with three fingers. "What's the issue girl?"

"Asking him to a movie." Marinette was monotone, and didn't seem to even be answering Alya's question.

"How about I do it for you?"

" **NO!** "

Adrien jumped, and looked quite concerned. Libby gave him a thumb up.

"I _have_ to do this myself."

Marinette received an encouraging kiss from both of her friends, and returned to Adrien.

"Adrien?" She asked quite calmly.

"Yes...?"

"Would you like to...hang out some night, and maybe catch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Adrien's excitement was plain to see. "Let me know which night, okay?"

Marinette nodded. Adrien patted her shoulder, and she closed her eyes and smiled. She reopened her left eye to follow him into the school.

*beat*

" **EEEEEEEEE!** "

Marinette bounded back towards her friends, and she sprang into Alya's arms.

"Now that's my girl!" She exclaimed. Libby surrounded Marinette from behind and nuzzled her cheek.

"So much love!" Rose shouted.

"It's disgusting!"

Of course Chloè had to be the buzzkill.

"You're jealous." Alya laughed. "I get it. Cause you don't have what we do."

"Why would I waste my time with lame people like you?" Chloè asked.

"Why does Sabrina waste her time with _you_?" Marinette asked point blank. Alya pretended to punch her stomach, Libby gave an approving nod and Chloè couldn't muster a response.

"Argh! Simply ridiculous!" Chloè stomped into the school.

"Two hits in a row!" Alya said.

"Good start so far." Marinette agreed. Alya was getting a kick out of things.

"Come on Juleka." Rose said, leading her friend inside. Chloè was still sulking when they reached the classroom. Ivan was again absent, but Libby's seat from the previous day was occupied by Juleka. She decided, instead of being a loner, to slide into the seat next to Nathaniel.

The redhead boy was hard at work drawing something that she couldn't see all of. All she could pick out was a rainbow.

"What'cha drawing there?"

Nathaniel dropped his sketch pen in surprise.

"Eh heh, sorry pal." Libby said. Nathaniel was taken by her natural beauty.

"Um, could I possibly...draw you?" He asked nervously.

"You can do just that."

Nathaniel looked ecstatic. Miss Bustier was late this morning, so he was a little more relaxed with his work.

"You're Nathaniel, right?"

"Yes." Nate didn't lift his head. "You're Libby?"

"The one and only."

Nate's pen moved swiftly over the page, and an image began to appear.

"Where is she?" Mylène asked.

"Why do you think I would know?" Alix asked back. Mylène mistook her tone as hostile, and didn't say anything else.

"Sorry Mylène. Just some stuff bugging me."

"It's okay." Mylène smiled and turned back away from her. Max drummed his fingers on the table, Kim was headbanging to his music; all were calm. All were bright. Round yon Virgin...never mind.

Nathaniel soon finished his masterpiece and displayed it for Libby. She was speechless.

"You like it?" He asked anxiously. Libby didn't move a muscle for upwards of 15 seconds, before finally re-attaining her composure.

"Can I...seriously Nathaniel, can I pay you to have that?" She asked. He reached over and placed it in her hands.

"Please, it's my gift to you." He did a small bow. Libby looked upon her self-portrait with the same kind of wonder as when a small child looks upon their gifts under the Christmas tree. She was utterly overwhelmed by his gesture, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Marinette noticed her holding the page and came to investigate.

"A Nathaniel original." She beamed. "I bet you're enjoying it."

"Dude. This thing belongs in the Louvre. Forget pinning it to the wall."

Nathaniel hid his face in embarrassment from Libby's monumental praise.

"You're gonna go far with this Nate." She continued heaping on the kind words. "Both you and Marinette have enough talent for everyone in this city."

Marinette gave her usual adorable smile. Nate picked back up on his previous drawing, which the girls could now see as a rainbow striking a prism. Libby put her hand on her chin and watched every stroke of his pen closely.

"You have a new fan Nathaniel." Marinette said. "Do you mind scooting over a little?"

Nate obliged, and he soon found himself as the middle part of a cute girl sandwich.

"Well, well." Alya snickered. "Looks like you're starting a nice collection there, Nathaniel Kurtzberg."

"No, I'm..."

"Just teasing."

Nathaniel appeared relieved, and returned to his work. Miss Bustier still hadn't arrived, and the odds of her class getting cancelled grew. Libby and Marinette, at least, secretly hoped that it would be so they could achieve their plans faster...

Until next time, Bug Out!


End file.
